fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Musdan77
Request for Adminship This is a really great wiki with a lot of potential. I would like to ask you to consider bringing me onto your Admin team. I have a lot of expierience and knowledge of managing a wiki and I could help better yours. I hope you will consider my request. William (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Lord of Ultima Wiki 02:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, William. It seems that you have been here less than a week with two edits (so far). I appreciate you wanting to help, but I would have to defer to the senior editors first. You might try again later. Thanks for understanding. By the way, it's a good idea to check for spelling errors before submitting a request like this. :) :Please go to Full House Wiki contributing rules and guidelines to see how to receive rights. --Musdan77 (talk) 17:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Fuller House Hey Musdan77! I don't know whether you heard or not, but Full House is getting a sequel series called Fuller House: http://tvline.com/2015/04/02/full-house-reunion-show-fuller-house-netflix-revival/ It was confirmed by John Stamos here: http://deadline.com/2015/04/full-house-john-stamos-jimmy-kimmel-netflix-1201413320/ I originally made a wiki for it, but I decided to give the url to you guys as a redirect, as one big site is better, and it is a spinoff of Full House. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 05:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. I was going to add something like that. Thanks especially for adding the references. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 15:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :No problem at all! Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 00:58, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Updates? Redesign? Hey there! Exciting news for those of us who grew up with FH, eh? I was wondering if you would be open to a main page makeover to sort of celebrate the Fuller House announcement. Possibly a new background image as well? Also, I see there is no custom wordmark... Let me know what your thoughts or plans are on this, and if you need help with anything else here. Hopefully we can work together and maybe create a fresh new landing page for those who will be seeking out FH Wiki once the new show arrives. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' Profile Talk 07:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. I'm certainly open to any ideas. I don't have any in mind myself. Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 14:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::HOW DARE YOU change my edit on Fuller House! Are you suggesting that I cannot see 18,100 years into the future?? LOL j/k ;) Good catch, I don't know how I managed to miss that. :P ::As for ideas, design-wise I was thinking of creating custom headers in the style of this logo , and as for a background... I'll have to put some time into tinkering with some prototypes. It will depend greatly on the images I can find, one concept would be to have the front of the house split half & half on either side of the content area. Another would be to have images of the cast lined up vertically - Season 1 on the left, and Season 7 on the right. Then, when there are more promo shots of the new grown-up cast, maybe they could replace the Season 1 side so it would be the Full House cast on one side & the Fuller House cast on the other. This is just off the top of my head brainstorming though, so like I said, I'll tinker with several options. ::For main page layout, I'd like to update the character and season portals, or at least the character portals if nothing else, as the images need re-sizing to work properly with the current frame template. Also, they need to be consistently the same size headshots, capturing the same amount of head/shoulder of the characters in order to look uniform across all frames. I think more community-building / community friendly elements could stand to live on the main page as well, such as user blogs, newsfeed, and chat. I think the "Trivia" section would work well in a random setup, where every time people visit the main page or refresh it, they see a different bit of trivia. It would be good to add Fuller House to the Netflix webring as well, since that usually serves to bring in new editors that will help out with updates. ::Anyway, those are my thoughts for now, let me know what you think about all this. :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ Profile Talk 10:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Those sound like good ideas. Do you think you could give me some links that show examples -- especially for the first ones? Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 03:37, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Cleanups and new features Hey there Musdan! I was wondering if you minded if I did a cleanup on the wiki, such as removing several of the more useless categories such as: "Fathers, Men, etc." And a redesign of the infobox. Also, I was wondering whether you would consider activating the forums or not, and deactivating page comments, to do talk pages instead? Thanks for the consideration. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 12:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Neptune, (1) Fine with me (cats). (2) What kind of changes to the infobox? (3) Why do you think that a talk page is better than a comments section? --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 03:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC)